Disposable adult incontinent briefs presently are widely marketed and are purchased primarily by institutions such as hospitals and nursing homes. The configuration of these briefs varies in some particulars, but a box-pleated design is conventional. Such a box-pleated structure is disclosed, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,151 to Duncan, et al. Adult incontinent briefs traditionally have been held in position on a person by wearing over them rubber or plastic pants. Other fastening means for certain briefs include suitably positioned pressure-sensitive tapes. These tapes may be augmented by additional tape or by pins. A variety of tape fasteners are disclosed in the art. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,386 and 4,127,132. Heretofore, however, the tape attachment systems known in the art have been deficient in that such systems are not readily adapted for use with relatively long tapes which contained adhesive on one side for the entire length of the tape. Relatively long tapes are, however, desirable for they permit secure fitting of the brief and also permit the brief to be adaptable to widely varying sized patients.
Other requirements for adult incontinent briefs are to provide for greater absorbtion and odor masking effects. Adult briefs are designed to absorb several times as much fluid as diapers for children. The normal way to accomplish this is simply to use more of the conventional cullulose filling. However, the diapers may become unduly bulky, and it would be desirable to have fillings of greater absorbtivity.
The adult briefs are designed to be worn for greater periods of time than children's diapers and therefore it is desirable to have some means for masking the odor of wet briefs. Children's diapers have been made with fragrances, but generally short-lived fragrances in small amounts are used since the diapers are changed frequently. However, the use of larger amounts of stronger fragrances presents processing problems in handling these oils and the problems of an ever-present overpowering odor. It is therefore desirable to have an improved fragrance which is readily handled and which is more specific in its effect when the brief has been wetted.